


Невеста для сэнсея

by Sandie_Zyryanova



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 12:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandie_Zyryanova/pseuds/Sandie_Zyryanova
Summary: Черепашки решили наладить личную жизнь сэнсея...





	Невеста для сэнсея

Посох Бо со свистом ушел в сторону – лапа сэнсея легко оттолкнула его, а хвост яростно стегнул Донателло по ногам; Рафаэль с ревом прыгнул, подняв кинжалы-сай – и получил удар ногой в живот. Леонардо продержался чуть дольше, но и он вскоре отлетел к стене, теряя по пути оба ниндзя-то.  
Микеланджело зашевелился, поднимаясь на четвереньки.  
– Неучи, – скорбно процедил Сплинтер. – Как вы можете бороться с Ниндзя Фут и Шреддером, если вы так тренируетесь?  
…И еще много обидного, горького и, на взгляд четверки черепашек, совершенно незаслуженного пришлось им выслушать сегодня. Наконец, разгневанный Сплинтер отпустил учеников и удалился, на ходу качая головой и вздыхая.  
– Не, ну это ни в какие ворота! – импульсивно выпалил Микеланджело. – Он нас гоняет все больше и больше, и не угодишь ему!  
– Да, что-то он уж очень строг стал, – поддакнул Донателло.  
– Это я-то неуч? – Рафаэль был очень обижен. – Да он на нас просто отрывается!  
Леонардо подобрал мечи и подумал.  
– Я думаю, – наконец, озвучил он результаты размышлений, – это оттого, что у него катастрофически не складывается личная жизнь. Ну, нет больше в Нью-Йорке второй разумной крысы.  
– И что ты предлагаешь? – фыркнул Рафаэль. – Кому за это бить морду?  
Микеланджело хотело было пошутить на эту тему, потом вздохнул «где же взять еще мутантов» – так тихо, что его расслышал только Донателло, который вдруг хлопнул себя по лбу.  
– Добыть зеленого мутагена из лабораторий Бакстера Стокмана и создать!  
Остальные поднялись и окружили братца.  
– Дон, – торжественно произнес Микеланджело, – ты гений!

Последний из Ниндзя-Фут – охранников лаборатории Стокмана – упал под ударом нунчака, и черепашки, крадучись, пробрались в лабораторию.   
– Вот дурак, – хихикнул Микеланджело, указывая на схему эвакуации при пожаре, висящую на самом видном месте.  
– Нам это на руку, – Леонардо всмотрелся в схему. – Ага, нам сюда… Или сюда?  
Черепашки решили разделиться и осмотреть все помещения лабораторий. Вскоре послышался громкий шепот Рафаэля: «Нашел! Он здесь!» Остальные бросились к нему; действительно, Рафаэль нашел несколько больших ампул с зеленым мутагеном.  
– Сматываемся? – предложил Микеланджело.  
– Давайте и лабораторную крысу прихватим, – сказал Донателло. – Они тут хотя бы без паразитов.  
В обширном виварии Стокмана содержалось множество крыс, мышей, кроликов и других, подчас довольно неожиданных для Нью-Йорка подопытных животных. Большинство зверьков спало. Черепашки уверенно направились вдоль стены, где стояли клетки с крысами. Им хотелось выбрать для любимого наставника самую красивую и милую крыску, а Леонардо уже про себя репетировал речь, с которой собирался обратиться к будущей невесте…  
– О, – Рафаэль ткнул пальцем в небольшую клетку с зеленой надписью «№4». На клетке красовался нарисованный мелом бантик. – Раз с бантиком, значит, девушка.  
– И стоит отдельно, – Донателло задумался. – Наверное, на нее возлагались особые надежды.  
– Ну, мы их тоже возложим! – рассмеялся Микеланджело, осторожно снимая клетку с полки.  
Так же тайно они выбрались из лаборатории и нырнули в канализацию.  
Следующие несколько дней прошли в напряженном ожидании. Сплинтер еще больше сердился на черепашек – от волнения они тренировались хуже обычного, а в остальное время Донателло пропадал у себя, забывая даже пообедать, а остальные трое толпились под дверью, поминутно спрашивая: «Ну как? Она уже превратилась?» И вот наступил долгожданный день, когда Донателло позвал братьев.  
– Кажется, мутаген завершил преобразование, – облизывая пересохшие губы, сообщил он.  
Черепашки на цыпочках вошли в его комнату.  
То, что лежало на старом продавленном диване, более походило на сверток не то кожи, не то бархата.  
– Черная, – прошептал Рафаэль. – Я думал, она беленькая…  
– Черное элегантнее, – не согласился с ним Микеланджело.  
И тут существо пошевелилось.  
Оно приподнялось.  
Оно развернуло огромные черные кожистые крылья.  
Оно спустило с дивана цепкие задние лапы с длинными пальцами, нащупывая ими тапочки с помпонами – их принес Донателло.  
Вместо крысиной милой мордочки обнаружилось почти человеческое, но жутковатое лицо с большими пронзительными глазами и огромными полупрозрачными ушами.  
Леонардо, внутренне содрогаясь, все же приосанился.  
– Добро пожаловать, уважаемая леди, в канализацию Манхэттена, – начал он. – Нам тут, эээ, не хватает женской руки, и мы очень рады…  
– Мусор, – печально перебило его существо.  
Черепашки молча и озадаченно переглядывались.  
– Много мусора, – подытожило существо, поджав губы.  
– Ребята, – негромко и проникновенно сказал Рафаэль, – это самец.  
Существо закрыло глаза, снова завернулось в крылья и рухнуло на диван; из кожаных складок вскоре раздалось тихое уютное сопение.  
– Я вам больше скажу, – произнес Леонардо, – это самец летучей мыши. И сейчас он в спячке. В общем, пролетели мы со сватовством.  
– Придется другую крысу искать, – сказал Микеланджело. – Может, купим в зоомагазине? Мутаген вроде остался…  
Донателло укрыл новичка пледом и отправился искать литературу по содержанию летучих мышей. В конце концов, новый товарищ очень даже пригодится команде черепашек. Оставалось только придумать, как объяснить его появление сэнсею Сплинтеру…


End file.
